cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jon Archer/Beginnings
So I've been re-woring some of my stories into an origional universe (future earth). If you want to know more about the universe I can tell you more if you want to write in the universe. But this is a first draft of a reworked story. Beginnings: A man entered a bar, while more well lit than most he would have preferred it brighter. After surveying the booths for a moment he found what he was looking for, a man in faded green armor. He walked over to the booth, this was Jon Archer, someone who had a lot explain. Jon watched as Lee entered the the bar. “Just in time” Jon thought to himself as Lee sat down on the faded black leather. “Any trouble finding the place?” Jon asked. “Not really, it’s the only bar in 40 klics. Why so remote?” Lee asked. “The others were destroyed, but you should know that. Well that and I eat for free here.” Jon said with a smile. “Ok let’s get down to business. Why am I here, and how are you alive?”Lee asked. “Eclipse is after me. I thought I could use some help. As for your other question, dead is a relative term.” Jon said. “What’d you do to them?” Lee asked. “You know the story.” Jon said. “I remember it involved a large explosion.” Lee replied. “Should I refresh your memory?” Asked Jon. “Why not, you're a good friend.” Lee said as he looked over a menu, “You eat for free?” “It all started thirty years ago on Subterra, one of the most painful days of my life… It was a beautiful morning on Subterra, I was fifteen, and I didn’t see any of this coming.” We had been coming back from hunting, a common sport on the colony. Back then me and my friends used to love to race our powerbikes. We explored the backcountry in the area, but those were the good times. As we headed off down the road on the bikes, engines purring under us. we were halfway back to town when Ross got a call. “Jon we need to head to the mine.” Ross said over the radios they were using. “Did something happen?” Jon asked. “There was a collapse, a survey team was trapped. There's talk of a bomb.” Ross said gravely. “Ok let’s hurry.” Jon said quietly. Subterra is a mining colony. Titanium, copper, and platinum are pretty common there. Even though all the mines by that time were mostly automated, supervisors were still needed to make sure things ran smoothly, and surveyors to search for new mineral veins to mine. My mother was a surveyor. She died along with six others who were on the that team. Another ten people died as well. They were the rescue team. My father was with them. I wasn’t the same after that. No more bike races, no target practice with our rifles. “Jon, come on. Talk to us.” Trask said, “Me and Ross are worried about you.” Jon listened to the voice on the communication set. He didn’t want to talk to them, they were his friends but he didn’t want to talk to them. As he got up from the worn wooden chair he walked over to the counter and turned the com set off. He was angry, he wanted payback. But he didn’t know how to do that. But he knew who would, the Luna Import. They could help. “Who are you.” The man behind the desk asked. “I’m here to see your boss about the mine he just lost.” Jon stated coldly. “And what would you know of that.” Said the man. “Does it matter?“ Jon asked. “I guess not. Two doors down on the left.“ Said the man. The office was bare, nothing on the walls only two chairs and a desk. The man behind the desk wore a black suit. My friends and I had seen him around town, he never spoke and never wore anything different, so we nicknamed him “Black Suit“ “Sit.” Black Suit said, “What do you want to know, you seem like a concerned citizen.“ “I know what you guys here at Luna do, you just lost lots of money. You want payback and so do I.“ Jon said loudly. “You want to know who did this and where they are.“ Black Suit stated cooly. “At a basic level, yes.“ Jon said “ Sure, but you need to do something for us. The planet there is tricky business for us. They, Eclipse, cause lots of trouble for us. You go there and help out with a few things and I'm sure our people there will point you in the right direction” Black Suit said. “Okay, where?” Jon asked. Jon looked around in amazement at Spire, a desert planet covered in massive crystal pillars. “Hey you, you're Archer right?“ Said a man in red armor. “Ya, who are you?“ Jon asked. “My name is Mike, Mikey is acceptable. Do me a favor and bring this to your boss. Do well and maybe I'll show you around town later.“ Mike said, as he threw Jon a red case. Jon looked in wonder at the massive pillars as he navigated through the city. About an hour into it he finally made it to his destination, a plain steel construction building. As I entered the building a man at the front desk directed me to a door near the end of a hallway. I entered a well furnished. THE PREV SENTENCE IS INCOMPLETE I left the case on the desk and found a note telling me to go to the Aurora Bar WITH and some directions. As I made my way through the winding streets I eventually found the bar which was blaring ridiculous music. I found Mikey sitting in the back. “What kind of music is this?” Jon asked. “It’s an old kind of Earth music called disco.” Mikey said.“ “Ah, why are we here? Jon asked. “We’re picking up a package, we’ll go back to my place and drop it off tomorrow night.” Mikey explained. “What’s this package?” Jon asked? “You’ll find out later.” Mikey replied. Eventually after sitting there for two hours a guy walked up and gave Mikey a briefcase. We waited another hour and left, the music not improving at all. We head east through the city to Mikey’s house. “Ok, so, what’s in there?” Jon asked. “Prasiolite, a semi-precious stone. A luxury item, so its import is heavily taxed making it more expensive to sell. Unless you’re me.” Mikey said with a smile. “Ah, so you're a smuggler.” Jon said “I mean we’re not quite that bad, we don’t kill or break the law. And we feel that the clandestine import of goods is just simple trade.” Mikey said “Whatever you say.” Jon said with a chuckle. So over the next few months I made friends in the criminal community and became someone everyone knew. Though I started to notice I was being followed. “Stop.” The woman following him said. “Who are you.” Jon asked. “A friend.” she said. “A friend that follows me.” “I been watching to see what you would do. And you’ve been up to a lot.” She said. “You at least have a name?” Jon asked. “Sasha.” She said, “Your friends back home, I know them too.” “What about my friends.” Jon ask with anger entering his voice. “They miss you and wonder where you are,” she said walking down the alley. Turning around, “Oh and if you keep up this kind of behavior I may not be able to protect you.” For a while I considered leaving. I was in a little too deep with Luna and had to go forward with what I was sent here to do, damage Eclipse. I eventually got a job working as a janitor at Eclipse’s main building and planted some EMP devices and some small explosives to scare off any one who might be around. And take some revenge of my own. But not everything was going to plan when I set the devices off. I got as far as the hallway the leader's office was in when a military team lead by Bala, who was only an sargent at the time, were already in the middle of arresting the former decided to take me in as well. In return for not sending me to jail I got them extra info on the criminal organizations, starting with Mikey. Eventually I built the Arkkon spy net. “And Eclipse has finally found you?” Lee asked. “Well they found I wasn’t with the military.” Jon replied. “When do you think they’ll get here?” Lee asked. “They’ve been here, but I told them when and where to meet. And we don’t meet for a few more minutes.” Jon said looking at his watch. “You do have a plan right?” Lee asked “I’m going to have a sniper on a nearby roof. You’ll be with me making sure they don’t get any ideas, oh, if they point their guns at us. Point your’s at them.” Said Jon as he stood up, “Time to go.” As Lee followed Jon out of the bar several people got weapons out, and a woman behind the bar grabbed a high power rifle and headed for the roof. As they exited Lee saw three men waiting for them outside on the grassy plain. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the top man himself. Out of jail and out of business,” Jon said, “What do you want?” “You dead, for one thing.” The man said as he looks at the two armored men behind him. “Maybe information on Arkkon.” Suddenly Jon grabbed the man by the neck. His guards raised their guns. And the woman on the roof raised her rifle. “You're responsible for the death of my family.” Jon said in a cold tone. “If you kill me you’ll be looking over your shoulder forever.” The man said smugly. “You’ll be forever hunted, if you survive this.” “Why would I have to kill you, you have a family.” Jon said as terror filled the man's eyes, “And I’m not going to kill them either. I’m a better man than you, I won’t do to you what you did to me, but I want you to remember me whenever you look at your family.” Jon let go of the man and shoved him toward his guards.” “Revenge is not the way” Jon said quietly as the man and ran away. His guards trailing after Ee watched as the woman on the roof climbed down a ladder on the side of the building and headed over to Jon “Naomi you need to remember to keep your cool.” Jon said “Care to introduce me Jon.” Lee asked. “Well Lee, this is daughter Naomi.” Jon said with a smile. “Wow. you really have made a life out of your death.” Lee said, “I assume you want to stay dead.” “Until a time in which I’m needed.” Jon said. “Well I’ll see you next time you’re alive. The United Armed Force could use you.” Lee said as he walked off. Category:Blog posts